


Strawberry Milk (Your Lips Are Tastin' Like)

by inpiniteu



Category: NU'EST
Genre: Boys Kissing, Canon Compliant, Inspired by Real Events, M/M, Multi, Nothing explicit, POV - Dongho, Resolved Sexual Tension, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:02:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24752074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inpiniteu/pseuds/inpiniteu
Summary: It's ludicrous, how he barely manages to calm himself down. How can he, though, when he doesn’t know what he should do, when he doesn't if he should stay or leave the studio and act as if nothing is happening.Act, because something is happening between them. Neither Minhyun nor Jonghyun are particularly good liars, and what he’s seeing in Minhyun’s eyes is enough to tell him everything he needs to know.What Dongho doesn’t know, though, is what he wants. He doesn’t know if he wants Minhyun or Jonghyun.He doesn’t know if he wants both of them. If it’s even alright to want that, to allow himself to be greedy and have Hwang MinhyunandKim Jonghyun for himself.
Relationships: Hwang Minhyun/Kang Dongho | Baekho, Hwang Minhyun/Kang Dongho | Baekho/Kim Jonghyun | JR, Hwang Minhyun/Kim Jonghyun | JR, Kang Dongho | Baekho/Kim Jonghyun | JR
Comments: 15
Kudos: 41





	Strawberry Milk (Your Lips Are Tastin' Like)

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by Jbaek making strawberry milk and the pictures they posted on the fancafé. Since I'm a huge slowpoke who can't focus for long periods of time and keep on being distracted, well, I only finished it now but better than never, right?

“What are you guys doing?”

Dongho jumps in his seat, surprised by the sound of a voice he wasn't expecting. He doesn’t immediately look up, though, his attention still fully on the sheet of paper in front of him. 

Minhyun can wait a little longer. He isn’t even supposed to be around anymore, after all. Didn’t he leave with Aron and Mingi to get food? Then again, Dongho can easily figure out why he's back here. For whom, more accurately. 

He highlights a few words on the paper, quickly underlining them in blue ink and makes a mental note to ask Jonghyun to rap the whole thing for him later. 

The new verse flows rather well on paper, though, so there's not much to fix if nothing at all. He’s amazed by what Jonghyun can accomplish in a mere ten minutes. 

People often praise Dongho’s lyrics, claiming he’s good at writing them. Perhaps he is, but they truly don’t know about Jonghyun and what their main rapper can do. 

In his opinion, rappers have always had a different kind of sensibility and Kim Jonghyun is no exception. His lyrics hold a quality that Dongho is admirative of.

“Jonghyunnie rewrote some lyrics for _Shooting Star_ ,” he finally says, dropping his pen on the coffee table, not even bothering to click it out. It’s probably going to drive Minhyun crazy, he knows, and indeed, he hears Minhyun click his tongue in annoyance. Funny how they know each other like that and yet—

Dongho smiles to himself and looks up, meeting Minhyun's eyes immediately. 

“Ah, not that,” Minhyun says, and Dongho must have imagined it, but he swears he heard frustration behind those words. Minhyun’s tone is oddly reminding him of a petulant, whiny child who doesn’t like being left out. 

It would have been annoying and weird if it had been anyone else, but Dongho only finds himself smiling again as he takes in Minhyun’s pouty lips and ruffled hair. A child in a grown-up body, indeed.

“What do you mean, then?” Dongho asks, leaning back on the couch and uncrossing his legs. 

He knows what Minhyun is wondering about, or more accurately, has gotten it figured out by now. What he wants, though, is to hear it from Minhyun’s mouth. 

Minhyun seems unfazed by his demand but as he steps closer, Dongho can see his ears and cheeks are sharing the same shade of deep red, one that tells Dongho everything he needs to know. “What’s _this_?” Minhyun gestures to the two glasses of strawberry milk, eyebrows furrowed together. He’s cute, Dongho thinks. Even the green of jealousy suits him well.

Dongho is about to reply just as Jonghyun, who has returned from the bathroom without him even noticing, beats him to it.

“This,” Jonghyun says from behind Minhyun, “is the result of Dongho’s midnight cravings.”

Dongho snorts, Minhyun blinks in confusion, and Jonghyun simply guides Minhyun towards the couch.

They both sit down, with Minhyun in the middle, and Dongho doesn’t miss how Jonghyun’s hands stay glued to the small of Minhyun’s back, even after he’s sat down. 

It looks natural, and it probably is for the two of them, all things considered. He’s a lot of things but a fool isn’t one of them. Jonghyun and Minhyun aren’t half as subtle as they think they are. They have never been. They weren't when they started kissing once they thought everyone was asleep years ago. They aren't now, either, when they look like each other like there's only the two of them in the room.

They aren’t alone, though, but Dongho isn’t Minhyun. He doesn’t mind being left out. Or so, he thinks.

Still, there’s this urge inside him, the one to look at them and witness how they work together when they think no one is watching. Dongho wants to know what the two of them are—if it’s real, if it’s love or just mere lust, and—

He diverts his eyes with difficulty, his eyes on his lap. The whole thing is awkward. It shouldn’t be, shouldn’t have to be. 

He closes his eyes for a few seconds and then clears his throat after opening them again. “I just wanted strawberry milk, Jeju-do style,” he explains, just in case Minhyun is still curious about whatever went on in the short lapse of time he was away. 

It seems that Minhyun is, as his gaze, that was previously on Jonghyun, is now focused on him.

Earlier, Dongho wanted to look at them, at him. Now, he just wants to look away. He doesn’t, and adds in a voice that echoes too loudly in the otherwise silent room, “Jonghyun just followed along, and here we are.”

Minhyun hums. “How did it taste?” His eyes move from Dongho to the two empty glasses on the coffee table. “Was it good?”

“You have tried this bef—” Dongho starts, but the glint in Minhyun’s eyes makes him stop mid-phrase. Just like that and with just a look, the mood between the three of them shifts to something Dongho isn’t sure he fully understands. Minhyun doesn't seem like a child anymore.

The tension that is suddenly running in the studio is electrifying, and he wipes his hands on his jeans in what feels like a rather useless attempt to calm down. To no surprise, it doesn't work and he stares at the odd sweat marks his clammy fingers have left on the fabric. He's feeling hot and his skin is burning. Dongho swears he could almost get drunk off of the sizzling fire that started in the pit of his stomach and is now threatening to overwhelm him completely. 

His ears are buzzing and his head is spinning fast, as assaulted by the sheer strength of what this moment means. Could mean, if he lets the fire consumes him. His thoughts are hazy, and he tries to swim back to the surface, to catch his breath and get a grip on himself without much success. 

It's ludicrous, the long minutes it takes him to calm himself down. How can he, though, when he doesn’t know what he should do, when he doesn't if he should stay or leave the studio and act as if nothing is happening.

Act, because something is happening between them. Neither Minhyun nor Jonghyun are particularly good liars, and what he’s seeing in Minhyun’s eyes is more than enough. It tells him everything he needs to know.

There's a major problem, though. Dongho doesn’t know what he wants. 

He doesn’t know if he wants both of them. If it’s even alright to want that, to allow himself to be greedy and have Hwang Minhyun _and_ Kim Jonghyun for himself.

Indulging in his darkest thoughts would come with many consequences, consequences that should frighten him and somehow do. Despite that, taming the fire inside him is proving to be harder than expected, especially because he isn't doing anything to stop it.

So many questions are suddenly out on the table, and none he owns the answers of. Still, as he looks up from his lap and meets both their eyes, so different in shapes yet carrying the same intensity, he realizes he doesn’t have to know.

He doesn’t have to know what he wants, he just has to let go of his fears and allow himself to _feel_.

“I—” he starts, before realizing he isn't sure of what to say. That, perhaps, there’s nothing to say right now. 

Showing has always been more effective, anyway, and that's with that thought in mind that he gathers his courage. He licks his lips in nervousness and finds them a bit dry, surprisingly. It distracts him for just a second and it's all it takes for Minhyun’s lips to be on his.

Minhyun takes, takes, and takes, robbing Dongho of his breath. He takes as much as Dongho is willing to give him and doesn't stop until he needs to catch his breath. 

Not completely out of his daze, he thinks he hears Minhyun ask Jonghyun if he tastes the same, if he tastes just as sweet and his eyes widen in anticipation. 

He watches in silence as Jonghyun empties what was left of his drink and whispers in a low rumble that is downright seductive, “If you’re so curious, shouldn’t you find out on your own, Minhyunnie?”

Minhyun chuckles, low in his throat, but he’s pulling Jonghyun closer and pushing their mouths together just on time for Dongho to get back to his senses and fully take in the implication of what’s happening.

Yes, they’re doing this—whatever this thing going on is. They’ve stepped over the line. Multiple, blurry ones, even but not one of them cares. 

It’s not as frightening as Dongho feared it to be, but for a second or two, he still thinks of averting his eyes, of pretending it’s all a dream and that he isn’t lusting over two men who belong to each other.

He finds himself unable to pretend, anyway, not when taking his eyes away is requires too much of willpower he doesn’t have.

So, he watches with attentive eyes as Jonghyun coaxes Minhyun’s mouth open. Minhyun doesn’t even hesitate before his lips part, a moan escaping him in the process and Dongho is finally seeing it. What they have tried to hide for so long is obvious to him now. 

He wonders how they did it, is in awe they even managed to hide it for so long because what he’s currently witnessing is pure chemistry and he finds himself breathless by the rawness of it all, breathless despite not being the one kissed. 

If Minhyun was insistent and bold with Dongho, he’s different when he's with Jonghyun. It seems that kissing Jonghyun is akin to coming _home_ , that it’s simple, easy, and something that comes naturally.

Dongho isn’t jealous per se, he's not that kind of man. Nonetheless, he can’t help but wonder how nice it would be to have something like this. He’s nowhere near that familiarity, and it's alright. Indeed, while kissing the two men in front of him sounds like a dream coming true, he would settle for just another taste of Minhyun’s lips at the moment.

Or even better, a taste of Jonghyun’s lips.

“So,” someone says and it’s only when both Minhyun’s and Jonghyun’s heads turn in his direction that he realizes he’s the one who has spoken. He falters but only for a slight second, and continues with a surprisingly steady voice, “does it taste different?”

The question is directed at Minhyun, but his eyes never leave Jonghyun’s. Jonghyun, who gets up to squat down in front of him and smiles.

Jonghyun, who despite his smaller build and the vulnerable position he’s in, still manages to look so powerful. Jonghyun, who reaches out slowly, fingers caressing Dongho’s jawline for a moment before they close around the fabric of his shirt and tug.

Tug, tug, tug until Dongho relents, his head tilted forward and their mouths meeting in a kiss full of promises and unsaid secrets.

Where Minhyun was uncontrolled and brazen, just like fire, Jonghyun is steady and taking his time. His lips are firm and ready to conquer, not that this particular conquest will be difficult since Dongho is territory willing and ready to be conquered. To be possessed, owned. 

Certainly, he would follow those addictive lips anywhere without any hesitation, and he’s relieved that Jonghyun is only leading them towards all the pleasure a kiss can offer. 

He struggles to keep his eyes open, and soon stops fighting with himself, but not before he witnesses Minhyun intensely watching them.

Minhyun who is leaning back on the couch, his legs spread wide in a way that could only be described as lewd.

Perhaps, he should feel bad for thinking of Minhyun while kissing Jonghyun, but thoughts of Minhyun watching them continue dancing behind his eyelids and won't stop. For a reason he can’t begin to explain, they also make him crave Jonghyun even more. More, more, more. 

And so, just like this, Kang Dongho starts taking. He takes and gets his fix of Jonghyun until he lacks oxygen and has to let go. Soon, he’s giggling against Jonghyun’s lips, only for him to stop as his eyes meet Minhyun’s.

“How was it?” Minhyun asks, and Dongho is confused about whether the question is directed at himself or not. He’s about to reply but Jonghyun is faster. 

“Sweet,” Jonghyun says, his eyes not leaving Dongho’s lips. 

Dongho gets the feeling that he isn’t talking about strawberry milk. He can’t be, not when he’s looking at him like he wants to devour him. Could it be that he, Kang Dongho, is the one Jonghyun finds sweet? 

Dongho gulps loudly at that thought and what it means, and his tongue sweeps over his lips in a try to commit Jonghyun’s taste to his memory. 

Sadly, he doesn’t quite succeed and frowns.

The taste of strawberry, milk, and Minhyun all in one that is so uniquely Jonghyun’s is still present on his lips but it’s not the same. It’s not the same, and Dongho needs Jonghyun’s lips on his again.

He needs them, so he pushes their mouths together once more. It’s not enough anymore, though, and he’s gesturing at Minhyun to come closer by waving his arm to the side and trying to grab him before he can even realize what he’s doing.

Minhyun slides closer immediately, and then his mouth is pressing against the corner of his mouth. It’s a bit awkward, a bit different but the kind of different he could learn to enjoy with time. With more practice, too.

They spend the next minutes trying to figure it out, their three mouths moving slowly and laughter escaping them every time their teeth knock against each other. As awkward as it's turning out to be, Dongho finds himself enjoying it.

They all break apart at the same time. Minhyun presses his lips against Dongho’s cheek before standing up. Too soon, Dongho thinks. It can’t stop now.

He’s soon distracted by the whispers of “ _so good_ ” and similar things Jonghyun that utters against his lips and forgets about asking Minhyun for more. Not for long, though, as Minhyun joins in the praises and Dongho blinks in surprise. 

The rumble in his chest only gets louder and louder and his fingers itch to pull either—or both, always both—in again, for yet another kiss that will taste like sin and strawberries. Jonghyun is already on his feet by the time he can act on his thoughts, though, and a frustrated sigh escapes him.

He’s left watching silently as Minhyun and Jonghyun smile at each other, back into their little world he’s not a part of. It could be upsetting, but it isn’t. What the two of them have is theirs and Dongho doesn’t want to intrude. He wants something new, something different, wants a new dynamic to be set, even temporarily.

They seem willing to give him that because soon enough, Minhyun and Jonghyun are both holding a hand out and waiting for him. “I think,” Minhyun starts in a lower voice than usual, “that we all need a taste again.”

Dongho is confused. “There’s no milk left, though,” he points out but Jonghyun only grins at him, unfazed. “Let’s head out and make it again, then.”

“What—”

Minhyun doesn’t let him finish. “Come to my place with us, Dongho-yah.” 

What will happen next will be his decision and only his own. He’s aware that following them could lead to more, more kissing or— 

The decision is in his hands, so Dongho takes it. He takes a deep breath, and then another one, and grabs their hands, squeezing them lightly in the process.

He doesn’t know what awaits him or if something is even going to happen but he’s ready.

Ready for another glass of strawberry milk, and well, hopefully, more. Even if it’s a one-time thing, even if nothing more than kissing happens, he’s going to take a chance.

After all, even if nothing was to happen, which is unlikely, he will at least get another glass of his beloved strawberry milk. That counts for something.

Dongho nods to himself and flashes them a bright smile. “Let’s go." He can live with the consequences of what might happen, but regrets are a whole different story. "I’m ready.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and please, let me know if you've enjoyed it (or not). Comments are always a good source of motivation!
> 
> You can also find me on Twitter (@astropicals) or on Curious Cat (@hwangpeach) :)


End file.
